


Капитану виднее

by Serenada_san



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У капитана корабля "Черный волк" удачный день. У одного из жителей городка, на который напали пираты, - не очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитану виднее

***

Парнишка сопротивлялся как осатанелый. Драться не привык, это сразу видно было, зато задора хватало с лихвой. Швырялся чем ни попадя, руками-ногами махал, будто святого Вита плясал, и синяков наставил немало, покуда Бойд его не скрутил и не приволок на «Черного волка». 

Ступив на палубу, чуть приглушенный пленник очухался, взъерепенился опять, посыпал проклятьями да угрозами. Бойд уже приноравливался шарахнуть ему по башке, чтоб поумолк, когда заметил капитана. Тот наблюдал за ними пристально, будто на берегу уже все успокоилось, перестало бегать, кричать, лязгать, гоготать и вспыхивать алыми языками прощального костерка. 

\- Глянь-ка, капитан! Сынок местного шерифа! – крикнул Бойд весело, тряхнул парнишку, да так, что у того ноги подкосились и он рухнул на колени. Коли явилась возможность прихвастнуть добычей, так чего бы и не воспользоваться?

Капитан пошел к ним, тяжелые окованные железом сапоги пустили гул по крепкой, выскобленной древесине.  
Остановился рядом, глазами в пленника вперился, будто в самой душе у него читал. Бойду от такого взгляда не по себе сделалось бы, а тот ничего, зыркает исподлобья, только дергаться перестал, даже пытаться встать. И заткнулся-таки.

\- Норовистый звереныш, - похвалил Бойд. - С виду не шибко крепок, а еле сладил с ним. Уж кто-нибудь да отвалит за такого горсть золотых. А то, может, и извращенцу какому приглянется. Рожей вроде вышел.

\- Ты его в общий трюм ведешь? – спросил капитан задумчиво. А сам все смотрит, все высматривает. 

Бойд подумал, уж не проглядел ли он сам чего любопытного единственным своим глазом. Еще разок обсмотрел щенка – ничего небывалого. Молодой, насупленный, озлобленный. Много их сейчас таких, один к одному, как воробьев на ветке. Разве что страха в этом не чуется. Одна только жгучая ярость. 

\- Ага. Затолкаю в теплую компанию и, может, еще раз сбегаю, посмотрю, что там в городе. 

\- Нет, - сказал капитан и впервые перевел взгляд на Бойда. 

\- Не ходить мне то есть?

\- В общую кучу его не мешать, - ответил капитан. А глаза блестят, светлые, волчьи. 

Давно такого не было. Капитана видеть мрачным стало привычнее, чем слушать плеск волн за бортом. А сейчас… уж не веселье ли мелькнуло в обычно строгом взоре? 

\- Так это… - замешкался Бойд. – И куда ж его? 

Капитан не слушал. Вдруг опустился перед притихшим парнем на корточки, чтобы глаза на одном уровне.

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Катись к дьяволу, отродье, - выговорил щенок недрогнувшим голосом и плюнул капитану в лицо.

Бойд мысленно вздохнул и простился с золотом, которое можно было бы за молокососа этого выручить. За труп-то какой дурак заплатит? 

И тут случилось что-то неслыханное. Один из парных кинжалов не выскочил из ножен, выскобленная палуба не окрасилась красным, глупый щенок не заклокотал распоротым горлом. Капитан стянул с головы бандану, вытер лицо спокойно, точно брызги морские собирал. 

\- А меня Дерек, - сказал он и той же банданой стер запекшуюся на виске паренька кровь.

Тот оторопел, мотнул головой слишком поздно, да и куда ему уворачиваться?  
Капитан поднялся, заткнул бандану за кушак.

\- Что с шерифом? – спросил он. 

Парня словно на уголья раскаленные швырнули – так он дернулся. И тут же замер, затаился, глазищами палубу сверлит. Была бы его воля – одним взглядом «Черного волка» ко дну пустил бы.

\- Да вроде… повязали тоже. С остальными сидит. С господами, - Бойд сплюнул под ноги, точно само слово горчило на языке. 

Парень поднял голову, ошпарил капитана ненавистью пополам с чем-то… не мольбой, скорее вызовом, и такой обреченностью от него дохнуло, что у Бойда даже заныло внутри, тихим забытым отголоском. Знал он, что это такое – когда вот так за глотку берут. Без рук. 

Капитан будто ждал этого, вот этого всего, будто на одном языке со злым обреченным мальчишкой говорил. И разговор этот без слов тянулся меж ними, а Бойд мялся тут же, рядом, и знать не знал, до чего они договариваются. 

\- Отпустить, - сказал капитан негромко. 

Бойд подумал – ослышался. Уставился на него хмуро, в затылке почесал. 

\- Шерифа – отпустить, - повторил капитан. – Оглушить и оставить где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Головой отвечаешь. Все понял? 

\- Понял, - буркнул Бойд. 

Не понял только, что за дьявольщина тут творится. Не колдун ли этот малец? Не нагнал ли мороку на капитана? Хотя не похоже что-то. Вон как таращится, глаза вот-вот по палубе покатятся. 

\- А с этим-то что? – спросил Бойд.

\- «Катись к дьяволу, отродье» пускай пока в моей каюте посидит, - велел капитан и бросил Бойду ключ. 

Бойд паренька одной рукой на ноги вздернул, поволок куда велено, благо теперь полегче было – тот шел не артачась. Только вдруг, пройдя шагов с дюжину, встал как вкопанный, через плечо обернулся.

\- Стайлзом меня зовут, - бросил отрывисто – и дальше зашагал. 

Бойд не сдержался, тоже украдкой башку вывернул, одним глазком на капитана глянул. И увидел то, чего не видывал давным-давно, с тех самых пор, как Серебряные охотники дотла выжгли род Хейлов. 

Капитан улыбался. 

Оно, может, и чертовщина. Ну так что ж? Пускай этот малец с ними поплавает, раз такое дело. Капитану виднее.  
Будет ему зверушка заместо попугая.


End file.
